Delivery Boy
by TheMagicalTapeworm
Summary: After graduating high school, and dealing with a very crazy onion-throwing obsessive ex boyfriend, Namine was boy free. Until she got a package... From her ex. But its not always about the package itself, but who delivers it. Namiku. Crack, AU.
1. Arrival Rewritten YAY!

**HEY PEOPLE! Well, this is the first rewritten chapter to Delivery Boy! I was going to write it sooner, but right after I post the rewrite notice, what do you know, I get my computer taken away. OH well, I have it back now. ENJOY! -.- **

**Warning: Humor...**

**Quick Author Babble: RIKU IN A UPS UNIFORM!!!! -dies-**

Taking sharp, slowed movements, I stomped my frozen feet up the steps to my apartment complex. Despite the fact I had 3 layers on, and the white heavy coat I wore made that me look like a giant walking marshmallow, the cold, bitter winds still attacked my skin with no mercy. Recalling the weather announcement this morning, I knew it was going to get cold because supposedly, there were freezing winds being blown down from the north islands, where it was practically freezing all the time, but I had never expected the frigid temperature I was currently trying to endure. Supposedly the warm winter we had last year had severely affected the climate patterns.

I did a miniature victory dance in my head once I had made it to the top of the front stairs, consisting of five oh-so-treacherous steps. The thought of the warmth touching my skin almost made me forget the cold I was in, but then a huge gust of wind blew at me, taking away my imaginary warmth. Bringing me to a harsh reality. Oh what am I saying. It's just cold weather. But, I also hate cold weather... with a passion.

Bringing my frozen stiff arm from its grip around my upper body up to reach the number pad that unlocks the front door, I realized something.

"N-no.. N-n... NO!" I verbalized, but the sound was drowned with the whipping sound the wind made.

I had forgotten the pin number. Quickly, I disturbed and wracked every corner of my mind that was asleep in hopes I could remember it if I tried hard enough. It was no use. I was only left one option now... And although I should have been happy I at least had one option to turn to, I wasn't.

My eye twitched in anger as I brought my, seemingly, icebound hand down from its position where it hovered over the number pad, and dug in my jean pocket for my silver flip phone. Clicking the buttons, I navigated through the menu to my contacts. I only committed the most important numbers to memory. This one certainly wasn't an important one. I selected the evil number and pressed the green button to make the call. Lifting the phone to my ear, the continuous, and annoying ringing sound of the call going through rang unfailingly.

"Helloooo?" I cringed at the cheery tone to my landlords voice. Whenever I forgot my pin number, which, recently, seemed to be quite often, I had to call him. I had the 4 number combination written down somewhere, but it sure as heck wasn't with me.

"Hi Mr Fickelsteiner..." His name was quite stupid. When I told Kairi his name she rolled around on the floor laughing for I swear an hour straight. It was the oddest sight I had ever seen.

"Oh! Naminé, what a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you on this lovely evening!" I was about to scream, 'ARE YOU MENTALLY RETARDED!?' but I curbed my tongue. Yelling insults at him, no matter how hard it was not to do so, would not get me the holy pin number I was so desperately in need of right now.

"I forgot my pin number..." I left the rest of the sentence hanging, as I presumed he knew where I was getting at.

"Again?"

"Again..." I confirmed, my agitation level rising.

"Naminé, Naminé, Naminé. What ever will I do?"

"I dunno.. Maybe give me the pin number?"

"Yes dear, but first, I have something to say. Organization is a key factor in life-"

"OH FOR GOD SAKES JUST GIVE ME THE PIN NUMBER!"

"Yes ma'am! No need to be testy with me! As they say-"

"If you finish that sentence... I will be sure to drag you up to the top of this complex kick you off it. And trust me, there will be no marshmallows at the bottom." I stated coldly. There was a long silence. For a minute, I was about to break down and curse myself for not enduring his long speech and receiving the pin whenever he gave it to me. I was afraid he would not give it to me now, after what I said. Maybe that isn't the best way to treat your landlord.

"The pin is... 123...5. Not 1234, not 1233. 1235. DO NOT FORGET THE 5! THE 5 IS VERY IMPORTANT! IT DOESN'T LIKE TO BE FORGOTTEN! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I blinked dumbly for a few seconds.

"Err... Yeah... Bye Mr. Fickelsteiner." _Click_. After hanging up, I quickly entered the pin number and heard the lifeless, dull buzz signify that the door was open. Grabbing the handle,and giving it a pull outwards and then a turn, like I was instructed to do when I first moved here because they have yet to replace the doorknob, I flung the door open and quickly shut it behind me. A quick rush of heat flooded at me and I took it in like a crazy person. My back against the wall, I slid down, enjoying the heat. Warmth is something I will never take for granted again.

"Warmth! I love you." I said quietly, muttering to myself, unaware that right as I said 'I love you', a random guy walked in. He stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know you..." He said, giving me a weird glance. I opened my eyes and looked at him. I didn't bother taking in his physical appearance, I just wanted him to leave me alone.

"I'm not talking to you, dumbass. Now leave me alone!" I barked, slightly shocked and unaware that my tone would be so harsh. The guy's eyes widened and he quickly ran past me and down a hallway.

_'Me and my amazing power of scaring people'_, I thought to myself.

After a good ten minutes of just sitting on the gray, carpeted floor, I was thoroughly heated, and decided to finally go up to my apartment. Stepping up the three flights of hardwood stairs, and walking down the hallway for a good five minutes, I finally reached my door. It was very plain, a simple white, which was my favorite color, although recently I have taken a liking to blue too. Gold metal numbers on the top half of it read 30C.

Once I stepped inside, my previous bliss was rudely interrupted... By boxes. Lots and lots of boxes. Recently, I had moved out of my ex-boyfriends house, and bought this small little apartment. And I had a bunch of stuff, crap mostly, but it was still mine so I took it with me. Also, not to mention, half of this in here are unopened presents he keeps wasting his money in buying and sending them to me. I'm sure the UPS guy that has to deliver them to me is about to punch me in the face one of these days...

Which brings me to my ex-boyfriend, the scumbag he is. He and I were dating for about 2 years... Which is about 2 years too long. I think he had some sort of disorder that made him mentally retarded, and deciding throwing onions at his girlfriend was a good thing. Seriously, no joke. He threw onions at me. It's like '_Happy Birthday __Naminé__!' _and then he throws onions at me... AND my presents! I am sure some of you were wondering why I stuck around with him for 2 years. Well, for two reasons, 1. He was VERY good looking, and I was hoping he would get over his little onion phase, and 2. He had lots of money... Which was something I needed. But I am not to be confused with a gold digger, because if I was, I would have stuck with him, and I would have permanently had bruises that smelt like onions... Insert uncontrollable shuddering here.

Anyways, now my small apartment is loaded with boxes to the ceiling. I had made a small little path from the bean bag chair, where I temporarily slept, as my bed was still unassembled and it was somewhere beneath all of this crap, to the kitchen, then to my desk, and to my bathroom. And that was it. So I was very limited as to what I could do. Heck, I couldn't even invite Kairi over... Or maybe I can...

"Hey Kairi!" I had decided to give her a little call.

"Yo Naminé! Whut up?" Her slightly girly voice sounded over the phone, but had a fake gangster accent.

"Still on your gangster phase huh? Anyways, that's not why I called. I was wondering if you could come over..."

"Did you finish unpacking the boxes?"

"Erg... no... See I was wondering-"

"-I am not coming over until you finish unpacking those boxes! I can barely walk in there, how in the world do you manage to get around?" Kairi questioned.

"Can you _please _help me! Seriously, I'll pay you! Please, Kairi! If you could see over the phone, I am on my hands and knees here!" Which was a lie, I was sitting in my beanbag chair, twirling a random string in my fingers.

"Alright, but on _one _condition! You pay me 10 dollars... And give me that tube top!"

"The 10 dollars is yours! And if you can find the tube top," I sighed "you can have it."

"Yay! Be right there!" I was half expecting her to say 'OMG, YAY BRT GIRLFRIEND!' But she used regular English... Surprisingly...

Until she got there, I decided to update my calendar and other pointless things that didn't need doing. It had been a total of a week since I had last received something from my ex, and that meant something big was coming... That or he had given up. If he had given up, I would jump for joy. Although that would probably end up in me falling down, the clumsy person I am.

Glancing down, I observed the unmoved, and untouched boxes that were "organized" in a very unorganized fashion. Theres an oxymoron for ya. The boxes were mostly old beer, wine and vodka boxes that I had taken from the ABC store. That was a lesson I learned from my mom. If you need boxes to move or do anything, ask the ABC store, they almost always have an extraordinary amount of boxes that they need to get rid of. It was odd packing everything into boxes labeled 'Absolut Vodka' and other alcoholic beverage boxes, especially when someone on the street saw you moving them or unloading them. Most likely they would think you were a teenage drunk, in my case, and call the police. That actually happened. Darn old people...

A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and I ran to open it. None other than the bubbly Kairi was standing there. Most people wouldn't have recognized her, because her upper body and arms were filled with junk food, power drinks, and odd enough, gloves, but she was my best friend. I could recognize her if she were in a snowman costume.

"How is it that you remember the front door combination, and I don't?" I didn't say hi, it wasn't needed.

"It's 1235 Naminé, not that hard to remember." I was expecting her to should 'BURN!' at the end of that sentence, but instead she left it to me to silently shout it at myself.

"And what is all of this for?"

"Well, the junk food and drinks are for energy, and I brought gloves because there are more than likely some crap I don't want to touch with my bare hands." She walked into the kitchen and dropped everything on the one little bit of counter space that was available.

"Oh, your poor little precious hands... God forbid you touch a gummi bear, the residue might turn your hand pink!" I mercilessly mocked her, she just rolled her eyes, and grabbed a bag of chips, tossing me one.

"Yes, poor me!" Kairi walked over to the living room to observe the massive mess, since she hadn't had a chance to really do so when she first came in. An audible sigh escaped her lips.

"Before you ask, you have the 10 dollars once your finished." Kairi cried out and fell to her knees in mock upset.

"How could you be so cruel? Oh, my poor nerves! Must... move... towards... the light!" I snickered at her horrible acting skills. Even though she was imitating the cheesy actors you see in lots of soap operas, she was still a bad actor.

"I know! I am just a horrible person! I should be deprived of potatoes and other pointless objects that make life worth living!" I cried out, joining in on the randomness.

"I BANISH THEE!" She jumped up and threw a potato chip from her bag of chips at me.

"Have mercy, oh... Person-that-5-seconds-ago-was-the-victim!" She busted out laughing. At a first glance, you would think that she was the supreme example of your average, shallow, girly-girl, but once you knew her, you know that she is far from that.

"NEVAR! FEEL THE POTATO CHIP BAG WRATH!" She the preceded to slowly, and very dramatically, set the potato chip bag on my head. I just busted out laughing, and arranged the potato chip bag so I wore it as a hat.

"NO! It can't be! THE POTATO CHIP BAG-HAT-WEARER-PERSON!" She then laughed also. Our theatrics came to a close as we just rolled on the floor laughing, our faces beat red.

"Okay, well... You take the left side, I'll take the right." She said after a few minutes of calming down her uncontrollable laughter. I walked over to the left side, where, of course, the bulk of the mess was at, and opened the first box.

Inside was a box of books, and a few socks. I threw it aside, since I couldn't get anywhere to put those items away yet. Kairi opened her second box and shrieked. I ran over to see what was inside. I yelled out loud. Placed neatly on top of my clothes, was a box of Playboy magazines.

"Kairi, I assure you, those are not mine!" I yelled, quite disgusted that they were even there. How the hell did they get there? I am not some sick pervert... Unlike-

"Bob..." I groaned and picked up the magazines and walked over to the window, having to walk on a few boxes, hoping whatever was inside wasn't of great value, or would break easily, and threw them out. I heard a few people yell obscenities and what sounded like a little boy yelling "COOL!", but I couldn't tell.

"Why were they there?"

"Probably Bob being a moron again, thinking that my box was his secret stash... Another reason I dumped him!" I threw my hands in the air. I was up to 23 reasons now.

"Wow... If my old boyfriend was that big of a jerk, he would no longer exist." And that was the truth. Anyone who disrespected Kairi, not only did they have me on their tail, they had her as well. And Kairi gave nobody mercy. Like me. Except, you could bash Bob's head in with a wrench, and he would get back up and act like nothing happened, which was, in the least, severely frustrating. I swore there were times me and Kairi were practically twins. Except, she had that severe, random girly streak in her, that was much less noticeable in me.

"Oh well. Let's just get back to work." I sighed and we unpacked and put things away for a few hours, before we began to see the floor. My forehead had a thin film of sweat and Kairi was sweating like a pig. I had all of the light boxes on my side, and luckily, Kairi had all of the heavy boxes. Kairi was in fact stronger than I was, surprisingly. But then again, her strength only lasted so long, and she sat down on a pile of clothes on the floor and flopped backwards. I wiped my forehead and threw my beanbag chair beside her and sat down until Kairi decided that she was cooled down.

"I... am going to die... I haven't e-even found that t-tube top yet" She sighed. I don't get why she wanted it anyways, it was freezing cold outside.

"Yeah... Well, we'll find it... Eventually..."

"I give up! Can we just go back to work tomorrow?"

"I really want to at least get the bed set up. It's killing me sleeping on the beanbag chair... Please?" I begged.

"Get Sora to come over and help you, 'cause there is NO way I can lift that bed up." She looked behind me to the now uncovered bed frame and mattress. The headboard was still in the mass of boxes. I'll admit, they are heavy and hard to set up... So I gave in.

"Fine... I'll call him later..." I stood up and stretched, heading towards the kitchen to get another bag of chips.

"Yay! This is why I love you Naminé! You're such an epic friend!" She jumped up and hugged me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get outta hea'" I said with a mock gangster tone to my voice. It could have been mistaken as rude and mean, but my smile gave it away. She grabbed a bag of chips and skipped out the door, giving me a 'Bye' and a wave as she disappeared.

I was incredibly happy at the progress that was made. We only had 10 or so boxes left to unpack, which was nothing compared to what we just took out. Flopping down on a chair that had been unearthed, I kicked my feet up on one of the boxes and closed my eyes, just relaxing.

I let my thoughts wander randomly

_'I wonder what all the n00bs that got held back are doing at school? Probably still failing all their classes and being n00bs. Hmm_..._ I still haven't gotten that package from Bob_...' I mused until my thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of the intercom

"P-Package for uh... Miss Clark." A male voice sounded after the buzz, he slightly stuttered probably from the cold. I jumped up from my seat, almost falling over in doing so, but I barely managed to collect myself before running to push the red button to respond.

"Oh, be right there." I threw on a random light jacket and ran down the flights of stairs to get the package I wasn't too excited about getting. I turned the doorknob, pushing it in, opposite of what your supposed to do when entering, like instructed, and opened the door.

I was quite shocked at what I saw, the package was double the size it normally was, and there was a new person delivering it. Before it was a very scary guy who had very beady eyes that just, basically, scared the crap out of you, to put it dumbly. Now it was a guy with intriguing white hair, but yet it seemed perfect, and had the most piercing aqua eyes you have ever seen. He seemed around my age, but probably a year or so older, and had a bulky black coat on. He was very good looking to say the least. I questioned what he was doing delivering packages, he could be out being a model or something. Actually, scratch that, male models are weird. To me at least. No offense.

"C-Could you just si-ign h-here" He said, the wind biting at his sentence, and handed me a clipboard with a piece of paper on it and motioned to the bottom of the page where the dotted line was.

"Thanks- HOLY CRAP IT'S COLD!" I shouted, quite shocked that I did. A gust of wind had blown towards me, immediately making me as frigid as could be. I quickly signed it and handed it back to him and stared at the package. It's incredible size made me wonder how in the hell I was going to get it upstairs.

"Y-Yeah... Uh... Is that the new fashion?" He said, cracking a small smile and nodding towards above my head. Very stupidly, I looked up at the sky, but realized he was pointing at the top of my head, not at the sky. I felt incredibly moronic and placed my hand above my head and felt a crinkle. Pulling the object off my head, I laughed. After all that time, I still had the potato chip bag hat on. I'm sure it made me look incredibly ridiculous too.

"Er- Totally. Nah, me and my friend were being stupid." I couldn't help but throw in a bit of my sarcasm, and continued. "So what happened to the other guy?"

"He quit. Said something about an apartment complex and a mass amount of packages." He smiled a half smile, and glanced at the package. I immediately felt embarrassed. I had actually driven someone to quit their job...

I sighed, but it sounded more like a frozen exhale, as another gust of wind blew at my barely protected skin. The light jacked provided no defense. Bending over, I tried desperately to pick up the package, forcing my frigid fingers to grip around it and trying to pull it. Of course, my efforts were to no avail.

"Can you just like... Take this and burn it somewhere?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have to give it to you, then after that you can do whatever the hell you want. Sadly, it's the law" (A/N: I don't know if it's a law or not, but I would assume it would be a liability issue if a package wasn't delivered.) He shrugged, and continued, "But I could carry it for you." I pondered that. What if this guy was a rapist? Sure, he doesn't look like it, but you never know. For some odd reason, I decided to go against my better judgment and let him carry it for me.

"Thanks, I'll pay you for it."

"Nah, It's no big deal. It's not that heavy... To me anyways." He coughed and picked the package up effortlessly. I led the way up the stairs, and pushed open the door.

"Just throw it anywhere... Literally." I was quite upset when he chose to just set it down, instead of opting for tossing it.

"Well, I best be going. Oh, don't tell anyone that I helped you. I'd get in trouble for it." I nodded

"Bye, oh thanks again. And I won't tell, as hard as that would be." I added the last note sarcastically, he just chuckled and walked out the door. Shutting it behind him, I was kind of upset to see him go, he seemed like a nice guy.

I looked at the package situated beside me. I stared at it, and it stared back.

"What are you looking at stupid package..." I kicked it and heard its contents rattle. Sighing, I pulled up a chair.

"Time to open you..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

Major improvement? Right? You know it made more sense than the first chapter.-forces you to agree-

Well, sorry it took so long to write. I got a bad case of writers block halfway through. Which explains why it is so ridiculously boring. But eh, it's the first chapter! Well, in the next chapter, Sora will come over and I am planning some ridiculous stuff....

Actually I don't have anything planned... YET! Don't worry, I haven't shot the whole planning thing... YET XDDDDD

R&R PLEASE!!! OR INCREDIBLY SLOW UPDATES!!


	2. Live Your Life

YES! Well, I have been on a nasty writers block for the past, ever. I have about 3 or so people hounding me to finish this or else I will have my head chopped off.

I was inspired to write this chapter by the amazing songs of There for Tomorrow. Even though they have absolutely nothing to do with ANYTHING in this story, it doesn't matter :P

I also added a lot of stuff to the plot and defined the information about the different characters, birthdays, jobs, how they will be introduced, etc..

ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!

Warning: Chainsaws and Sora 333

___________________________________________________________________________________

_"You have got to be kidding me..." _

A chainsaw...

But not just a normal chainsaw, this chainsaw was from my ex... Yes that's right, that 'please take me back' sort of gift he gave to me, was a chainsaw. But like I said, not a normal chainsaw. This one is colored pink with purple polka dots on it, and has butterfly and Dora the Explorer stickers on it... What am I? Four years old? And even if I were, why would I want a chainsaw with kiddie stickers on it! Hell, if I were four, I would think that someone had killed Dora the Explorer with the chainsaw and as the only clue to lead police into a death trap, they put stickers on it! Of course, I would be happy about that. Dora the Explorer came out when I was nine or so, so naturally, I hated her... Because that was when I realized she was secretly evil... Or so I thought she was.

Lifting the chainsaw up and setting it to the side of me, I peered inside the now torn apart cardboard box. There was a whole kit of extra chains. Bending further down to read the label, it said "Box of 30 Chainsaw Chains". 30. Why would I need 30 chainsaw chains... Hell, when why would anybody need 30 chainsaw chains! Well, I could see if you were a construction worker, but I am surely not a construction worker. I am the exact opposite.

Sighing, I set the chainsaw back in the box and used my lower leg to move it beside a box that hadn't been opened yet.

-----

My breath quickened as I ran. Ran for my life. My legs tried their hardest to jump over anything in my way, for I had no time to go around them. Somewhere behind me I heard the roar of the beast, and felt the ground shake.

Behind me was a giant mushroom with legs and a bob the builder collectors hammer. It obliterated the turf where I had just been moments ago.

"No! GO AWAY!" I screamed, it leaped forward, its nasty candy corn teeth snapping at me.

"CANDY CORN AND MUSHROOMS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE TOGETHER!"

It promptly responded with a loud roar, and another snap of its vicious teeth. The ground was shaking so hard, it felt like being in the middle of a huge earthquake. I could barely stand up, and the trees, and roots just threatening to make me trip didn't help at all.

I looked back just in time to notice Bob had jumped down from one of the trees, and was now throwing UPS packages at the horrible monster. With every hit, it let out a large snarl of pain. It slowly staggered backwards, holding up the hammer for protection against the endless bombard of boxes. Bob then did a ballerina dance, and kicked the last UPS package, which was the smallest of them all, towards the mushroom beast. The package stopped in mid air, feet away from the monster, and slowly fell to the ground. I watched in disbelief as the corner of the box made impact with the ground, and the beast let out one last screech, before falling to the ground. Dead.

Moments passed and not a sound was made from anything. Until a pink Hannah Montana pen fell from the sky, landing by Bob's side. He bent down the pick it up, and then dramatically turned around, facing me. I jumped back a bit, afraid of what he was going to do. He then pressed the top down, and the pen started singing "Nobody's Perfect". He began singing along with the pen.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping the horrible sound would stop. I tried to run away, but I was running in slow motion. My legs kept moving, in the hopes this horrible handicap would disappear, leaving me free to escape his singing. But nothing happened. He kept singing, and I kept going nowhere. It was hopeless. I sank to my knees, closed my eyes and let out a loud scream.

---

My eyes shot open. I lay still for a few seconds, before abruptly sitting up, looking around at my surroundings. Everything was normal. No dead beast, nor Hannah Montana pen in sight. Breathing a sign of relief, I realized that I hadn't unpacked many boxes before I fell asleep.

I stood up and stretched, pushing away all traces of sleep from my system. Rubbing my eyes, I walked the now widened path to the kitchen to grab one of the many bags of chips Kairi left. Only after I opened the bag and popped a chip into my mouth did I realize my mistake.

Fritos. I had just eaten a Frito.. I hate Frito's, they look like toenails, are way too salty and just generally taste horrible. I gagged immediately, and made a bee line for the trashcan to spit out the horrible snack. I tossed the entire bag of chips in the trash as well, and then grabbed a glass of water. I looked at my watch and realized Sora was running 30 minutes late.

I had called him earlier to help me set up some of the heavier stuff that I couldn't do alone, or with Kairi's help.

-Flashback-

_I flipped open my phone and dialed Sora's number._

_"Hellurr?" Sora's voice answered in a very odd, and comical fashion._

_"Hey Sora!" I put a little too much enthusiasm in my voice._

_"Oh, hey __Naminé__. 'Sup?"_

_"Nothing, you know, just checking in with a good friend!" That, of course, was total crap. However, when it comes to Sora, you have to be subtle, and ease him into doing what you want, and not be blunt and straight to the subject. Otherwise he won't do anything._

_"You want me to do something for you." Darn. He guessed that earlier than expected. Normally it takes him 5 minutes to realize the reason for calling was not to discuss how they get those tiny m's on M&M's._

_"Uh...Yeah... You, well you see. I was wondering ifyoucouldhelpmeunpackboxes?" Sometimes when he gets confused, he just automatically answers yes without thinking, which is what I was hoping would happen._

_"Huh? Speak le English, por favor?" I sighed. He was really being uncharacteristic today. Asking questions, being actually quick to realize something. It's just not him..._

_"Could you come help me unpack boxes?"_

_"What's in it for me? He asked, and I could bet you 5 bucks he was narrowing his eyes, awaiting a response. I had to resist to urge to laugh evily. This was just too easy._

_"Candy. Lots and lots of candy."_

_"No."_

_... Wait... Did I just hear him right? Sora... Turning down... Candy? I had to almost grow roots to prevent myself from making a dash to the window to see if any UFO's were breaching Earth's atmosphere._

_I then suddenly got a brilliant idea. Blackmail._

_"I won't tell Kairi you love her." On the other line I heard him gasp slightly._

_"Be there in three hours."_

_"Two." I pushed the limits._

_"Roger that." I was then met with the long buzzing, telling me he had hung up the phone._

And then I fell asleep, seeing as there was nothing else to do. I had already harassed Kairi, and Selphie and Yuffie were off, doing whatever. Probably torturing Leon at the records store and just being generally hyperactive.

My head immediately turned to the door once I heard noise and a voice I instantly recognized.

"Hellooo. This is the voice of God! Now, hand over all of your credit card information and credit cards and any other form of money! Or else you will, uh, either, Live your life by Rihanna featuring T.I., or be girlfriend-less for 10 years... Wait, what? Oh snap... wrong paper." I swung open the door, looking down at Sora, who had his head positioned so he was talking through the space between the door and the floor. He slowly lifted his head to look at me and flashed a cheesy grin.

Sora was one of my best friends. We had known each other since first grade. He was the only person I didn't think had cooties, because he stood up for me when the other boys were being mean. From then on we always hung out, because I didn't really fit in with the girls, who just sang songs, and bragged about wearing lip gloss or something like that. He had no problem hanging out with the boys, but once he realized how awesome I was, he sort of detached from them

"Get off the floor before someone thinks that I hang out with demented people!" I pulled Sora up and dragged him into the apartment.

"But... you do hang out with demented people..."

"True... And especially you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hah... That rhymed. See? I am smart!" He put his hands on his hips and grinned triumphantly. I just rolled my eyes. He was such a dork sometimes.

"So, I mean, it seems like you're having a good day and all..." Sora scratched the back of his head, and flashed his blue eyes at me, and I could tell he was going to try and get out of doing work.

"Get to work. Now." I pointed towards the boxes and he let out a sigh of defeat.

---

I sat motionless in my chair, bored to tears. I peered around the doorway from my seat and noticed the trucks still weren't loaded. They were supposed to be loaded by now, and whoever is on duty to load them, obviously hasn't done their job. I hate people like that. Procrastinators. You know what I'm talking about. I bet you're a procrastinator too... I especially hate it when people are getting payed to do their job and are essentially getting payed to fool around. That could be taken very negatively, but nobody knows what goes on in my mind. Except for you... But you're just weird...

If I had the almighty sheet that told me what packages to be loaded, and approximately where in the enormous expanse of the package room they were, I would just load it myself. But George is such a asshole that he doesn't give out the sheets to me. Whatever I did, I don't know, but he is just a major... You get the point.

So that means I rely on Andrew, another employee, to tell me what I need to know. And he is incredibly unreliable...

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, praying my boss wouldn't barge through and catch me doing nothing. I mean what can I do? Nothing. Exactly. But try telling him that. I looked at my watch, and realized I had exactly five minutes till I had to be out and delivering.

"That's it.." I jumped up from my seat and began running down the corridors to find whoever is on loading duty. I asked all the employee's I could find, and they all told me the same thing. Andrew is supposed to be loading the trucks. Of course... That explains a lot.

I ran down corridor after corridor, and glanced at my watch and noticed I was supposed to be delivering by now. I am so dead if my boss catches me.

After about three minutes of running, I suddenly heard something. I stopped, letting silence fall all around me. After about five seconds of hearing nothing, I was about to start back searching, but then I heard that sound again.

Snoring.

That could only belong one person.

I swung open the door to the break room and began yelling at the cause of the noise.

"Andrew!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and he immediately bolted upright from his slouching position in one of the very comfortable chairs, and took in his surroundings.

Andrew was one of the most unreliable employees ever. He would often times be found sleeping elsewhere, when there was work to be done. He always blamed it on his nameless girlfriend keeping him up. I doubt she even exists. I mean, I wouldn't say I'd be surprised if he had a girlfriend, he's not ugly or anything. I just don't see how a girl could stand to be around him.

...

...What? Why are you looking at me like that? Oh... Right, you stupid readers want a physical description right? Well, think of a clown and you will get your stupid description... Alright fine. He is very tan, has dark eyes and dark hair. He has a slight Indian resemblance, but I know he is mixed. He's a year younger than me, however he acts like a 5 year old. I'm 20, so you do the math. If I were a woman, I would think he was good looking, but I'm not. So I think he's ugly. I'm _**not**_ gay people...

Andrew's eyes immediately widened at the sight of me. I am probably very scary looking right now, because I can be like that when I am angry. He slowly sat up and began his excuse.

"Riku... Uh hey there... I, uh-"

"Cut the crap Andrew, and tell me why the trucks aren't loaded?" I interrupted him and gave him my coldest glare. It was plain to see on his face, he realized I wasn't playing around.

"Look... Man I'm sorry. It's all good though?" I sighed.

"Just load the goddamn trucks. And make it snappy. I'm _not _getting fired because of your laziness."

"Right-o!" Mock saluting me, he ran out the door way to load the trucks. I sighed and palmed my forehead.

Down the hallway I heard someone yell my name.

"RIKU!!!" Oh crap...

A figure appeared behind the corner and I noticed it as none other than my boss.

I am so dead.

-END OF CHAPTER 2-

Oh. my. God.

How long has it been? Since like... December? I am extremely sorry for the incredibly long wait. I was on a terrible writers block after writing the first paragraph.

Well, I originally wasn't going to put Riku in this chapter, but I decided to give him some love ;D

I am seriously sorry for the long wait. But I do have LOTS planned in future chapters. But you can never have enough ideas, so please, tell me if there is something you want in this FF.

Theres probably stuff im forgetting, but yeah. Whatever :P Also, please forgive any mistakes in grammar or spelling. My friend was rushing me to finish this chapter very quickly -coughAlissacough-

Please R&R for quicker updates!

PEACE OUT, CUB SCOUTS -poof-


End file.
